Summer Camp
by Insert New Name Here
Summary: After spending way too much time on his electronics, Kazuto is forced to go across the pacific ocean to a summer camp he knows nothing about. What's worse, the only electronic he could bring was his phone. He didn't think he would survive. And, of course, when he finally found out what he got into, he didn't just think it. He knew he was screwed. (T for Kazuto's thoughts, harem)


Summer Camp

Chapter One: Literal Cross-Country Travel

* * *

**A/N:**

**God damn it, man! Why can't I stay on one story for longer than two chapters?! Well, whatever. At the very least, I can now inform you of which stories I'm currently working on.**

**Numero uno: Blades of Darkness. I'm not very far into the next chapter, but it's my main focus.**

**Number two: this story. The idea hit me like lightning, and I haven't stopped working on it since. (Granted, it's only been one day since I started.)**

**Number three: Missing Beat. I've made some okay progress on the next chapter, but nothing too impressive in terms of word count.**

**An honorable mention is Life of the Party, but I'm not sure when I'll get that one out, so I didn't include it in the main list. But hey, I haven't abandoned it, so it's all good, right? Right…?**

**Okay, I'll stop talking and let you get to reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

_So boring…_ I thought, looking out the window at the seemingly endless horizon of navy-blue known as the Pacific Ocean. _I'd kill to have my Vita on me right about now…_

"_The only electronic you'll be taking is your phone, and it's only for emergencies!"_

My aunt's words rang loud and clear in my mind, making me shudder. I couldn't bring my laptop, Vita, or anything that ran on electricity other than my phone and watch. I sighed resignedly, looking back into the plane, then to my right. Next to me was a girl my age with shoulder-length, midnight-blue hair, matching eyes, a nice figure, and refreshingly serene personality.

We had met when I found out that she was to be sitting next to me for the next eleven frigging hours on a godforsaken plane. So, wanting to make things less miserably boring for myself in the long run, I started talking to her. We hit it off immediately, much to my bewilderment. We talked about anything and everything, almost as if we had been good friends for a long time. The only thing missing: we didn't share a single detail about our personal lives, not even our names. But I preferred it that way, and she seemed to feel the same.

Even so, who would have thought that she'd be able to sleep for almost the entire time? After about two hours of us talking or just sitting in a comfortable silence, I had turned to talk to her, only to notice the soft, even breathing, the slow rise and fall of her chest (no, I'm not a pervert! I just happened to look down there by accident, honest!), before finally realizing… she had fallen asleep.

And of course, no less than seven hours later, I hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. So I had resorted to looking around and people watching, only to find that, much to my chagrin, just about everyone else was asleep, too. After that, I looked out the window, since I lucked out in getting a window seat. I hoped that if I looked at the sea long enough, I would be lulled into sleep. Guess what? It didn't work in the slightest.

Which brings us back to the present. With only a few hours until the plane touched down in Los Angeles, California, I was just praying to any divine being that may be out there for sleep to overtake me when I got to camp. Maybe if I fell asleep right when I got there, I could fake being sick when I woke up and then have them send me back to Tokyo.

Of course, my luck seems to be the worst exactly when I need it to be good. And so, when the plane finally touched down in LA, I still didn't feel tired in the slightest. Not a yawn, not anything to indicate that I didn't sleep at all for eleven straight hours while doing absolutely frigging nothing on a godforsaken plane.

Of course, this finally gave me something to do. I could wake up my blue-haired acquaintance, who was _still sleeping_, and then we could get the hell out of Dodge. Now that the plane had finally landed, I was feeling a little woozy. It's like the airsickness decided to lag on me until I finally landed, just to spite me.

"Hey," I said, gently shaking the girl's shoulders. When she started to stir, I decided to continue. "The plane landed, so why don't we go get our luggage?"

"Okay…" she yawned out, her rather adorable voice sounding very groggy. She took my hand for support, slowly rising from her seat before her eyes opened fully.

After getting out of the airport with our luggage, we had decided to travel together until it was time for us to part. I didn't want to ask where she was going for privacy reasons, so I wasn't prepared when she did just that.

"So, where are you heading?" she queried, looking at me with a smile.

"I'm going to some place out in the sticks," I said, heaving a great sigh. "I think the place I'm headed is right outside of Channel Islands Beach."

"What a coincidence!" she said, her smile broadening. "I'm going around there, too!"

At this, I narrowed my eyes in thought. _Could she be…? No, she doesn't seem like the type to be going to a summer camp._

"Ah, that's cool," I said, cracking a smile. I looked ahead at the bus stop next to the airport, taking the hand of this girl I barely knew and walking towards it. Oddly enough, she didn't resist holding hands with a perfect stranger like me. "Anyway, let's get to the bus stop. I have a feeling that it won't be long before it comes."

Of course, I was wrong. It took at least thirty frigging minutes for the bus we were waiting for to finally arrive. When it finally did, I took her hand once more, grabbed my and her luggage (luckily, we both only packed one suitcase) in my other hand, and we boarded the bus.

Once we were seated on the bus, my midnight-blue-haired friend said, "You know, you didn't have to get my luggage for me."

"Don't worry about it," I replied, stifling a yawn. (_Frigging finally!_) "We both packed light, so it's no trouble."

"Well, in that case," she said, putting a hand on mine. My cheeks gained a light dusting of pink; I wasn't used to her initiating (what the hell were you just thinking, pervert? Don't deny it!). After that, she continued. "Thank you."

"No prob—" I was cut off mid-sentence by the feeling of her lips on my cheek. Eyes widened, I looked at this girl after she pulled back, a fierce blush on my face. "W-what was that?"

"You seemed like you'd be fun to tease," the blue-haired girl said, giggling lightly. "Besides, you've been the one to initiate up until now. I thought it'd be fun to see what happened if I turned the tables on you."

_That sneaky, adorable devil…!_

"You could at least tell me your name before just kissing my cheek like that," I said, a smile on my face despite the situation.

"Oh, that's right," the girl said, looking at me with an expression that said she had just remembered something important. "My name is Sachi. Sachi Takamachi."

_That last name sounds familiar…_

She looked at me expectantly for a few seconds, before I finally realized what she wanted. "It's a little late for introductions, but whatever," I said, an amused smile playing at my lips. "The name's Kazuto Kirigaya."

After that, we talked animatedly for the next hour or so. This time, we bore nearly no restraint in what we talked about. If a somewhat personal topic came into play, we didn't hesitate to share about it. Maybe it was because we knew we might see each other around after we got off. After all, from what I heard, Channel Islands Beach was a small beach town. We might run into each other if my camp decided to go outside its grounds for whatever reason, so I didn't exactly have no hope.

Finally, the bus stopped at my stop. I got up slowly, hands reaching for my luggage, only to be met with Sachi's hand reaching for hers. _Does she get off here, too?_ I thought, looking down at her hand.

"So, it looks like we both get off here," Sachi said, unwittingly answering my mental question.

"Yeah," I replied, a smile crossing my features. "What are you doing in this area, anyway?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Sachi said, adorning an adorable pout. "But I'm going to a summer camp. My family wanted me to gain experience, and the one here is supposedly really well-known for what it does."

_This is sounding awfully familiar…_ I thought as we grabbed our stuff. When we got off the bus, I decided not to question her any further.

Immediately upon walking out, my eyes were bombarded with a fierce ray of sunlight that forced me to put my free hand over my eyes. _Looks like all of my time gaming in bad lighting has seriously screwed up my eyes…_

"You okay?" Sachi asked from beside me, coming closer.

_Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine. I nearly blind myself by almost looking at the sun all the time!_ Was the sarcastic response I wanted to give. Instead, I instinctively controlled myself, replying with, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little brighter than I'm used to, that's all."

"Ah, okay," my blue-haired friend said, sighing in relief. "I was a little worried."

_What the hell are you, my mother?_ I thought, desperately wanting to say it, yet completely unable to. I had a habit of not being able to say or show my true thoughts and feelings most of the time, which made it hard for people to read me correctly.

"Well, which way is your camp?" I asked her, still recovering from the light shock. "I can escort you there."

_Anything to stay away from _my_ camp a little longer… I don't give a damn what my camp is about, but knowing my aunt, it could only be a living hell. Why the hell couldn't she just tell me what my camp is for? I'm gonna be here for the whole summer, so she could have at least told me what I'm getting into…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sachi pointing up a hill, to a forest area. One that looked _exactly_ like the area where my camp was said to be. _Wait a second… does that mean we're going to the same camp? Well, if so, I'll at least know someone…_

"It's a ways up that hill," Sachi said, turning back to me. "You don't have to escort me if you don't want to."

"You kidding?" I queried looking around at the small town before us. Other than the occasional store or restaurant, there only appeared to be around fifty buildings, most of them houses. I knew that there were probably no Wi-Fi hotspots anywhere in a sleepy town like this, so I could only pray that there would be one at the camp near the employees' lodge. "Of course I want to."

_There's not a damn thing else for me to do in such a small, Wi-Fi-less town… I doubt I'd even get any cell reception…_

With that decided, I grabbed her luggage once more. We began to talk once more, though this time, there was a sad vibe emanating from Sachi. I figured she thought I would be leaving once we got up the hill, and my suspicions were confirmed when she asked me this:

"So, where are you headed after you drop me off?"

I sighed, looking around at the lush, verdant, quiet, boring-as-hell forest that surrounded the well-worn path we currently walked. Even with the possibility of her going to my camp with me, I knew that the boys and girls would probably be in separate living quarters. Normally, that would be fine, but she was the only person I would know, and also the only person I would care to get to know.

_Is it too late to run away and fly back to Tokyo?_ I thought, brows furrowed in contemplation. _But then, if I got back to Tokyo, my aunt would make my life even more of a living hell than camp would. Plus, how would I get a ticket to go back, anyway?_

"You don't tell me if you don't want to," Sachi said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to her, only to see a genuinely sad look on her face.

_Now I feel even more like crap… I hate it when people look sad…_

"I'll tell you when we get to your camp, okay?" I finally said, looking at her with a smile.

She nodded, a grin returning to her face. I tried, and failed, to stifle a chuckle, causing her to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said, another round of light laughter following. I couldn't help but want to tease her after she pulled that stunt earlier, on the bus. "It's just that… you're a lot cuter when you smile."

At this, an adorable, light dusting of pink made its way onto her face, causing my chuckles to evolve into all-out laughter. "You know, you're pretty fun to tease, too," I said after finally calming down. "Consider that payback for what happened on the bus."

"Meanie," was Sachi's weak retort as she averted her midnight-blue eyes with an adorable pout.

After about ten more minutes of walking, we finally reached a clearing. I could see a sign in the distance, along with what I assumed to be cabins. Sadly, I couldn't read the sign from where we stood, and so I still had no idea what the hell I was getting into.

"I'll walk you to the entrance," I said, watching as her smile turned to a frown again. "Hey, cheer up! I told you already, you're cuter when you smile."

"But weren't you just teasing me?" Sachi queried, her midnight-blue bangs covering her eyes.

_Not at all… you're absolutely adorable with a smile,_ was the response I wanted to give. But of course, my brain and my mouth never agree with each other. Luckily for me, however, they decided to come to a compromise.

"Only partly," I found myself saying with an amused smile. Sachi looked up again, a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you for everything, Kazuto," she said, walking towards the camp. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"I think you forgot something," I said, prompting her to turn around in confusion. Once I knew I had her full attention, I continued. "I said I would tell you where I was going.

"But, to be honest, it's kind of embarrassing…" I continued, playing on her earlier words. "I'm going to a summer camp. My family sent me to the camp to get me away from my electronics, and they didn't tell me a thing about the camp other than that it's a specialized camp."

I watched as Sachi just stood there in shocked silence, slowly connecting the dots. As soon as she figured out what I meant, she flung her arms around me, enveloping me into a tight embrace.

"You're awfully touchy-feely, aren't you?" I queried playfully. It's not like I minded, anyway.

"I can't help it," my blue-haired friend said, looking up at me with glimmering midnight-blue eyes. "I thought I wouldn't make any friends here at camp, but it turns out I did before I even got here!"

I resisted the urge to point out that she had been very tactile even _before_ she realized we would be attending camp together, but ultimately decided against it. And so, we walked towards the camp gates, my free hand gripping hers gently.

However, once we got to the sign and I decided to read it, everything changed.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

The name of the camp?

_Art of the Sword – International Sword Training Camp_

I took a deep breath, not stopping until my lungs could hold mo more air. Then, I let loose, finally saying exactly what was on my mind for once.

"Fuuuuuuuuu—!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, this came out of fracking nowhere. I had no idea that this would come out of my head until yesterday, which is very odd. I've probably been working on this chapter for a collective six hours, and I haven't looked it over very thoroughly, but I hope it did okay.**

**Okay, time for my standard disclaimer! I know it gets old, so I might start changing it up in future chapters.**

**I don't own the Sword Art Online light novel series, any of its adaptations, or anything I use from them!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
